Absence of Justice
by MechaUltimaZero
Summary: Re-written "Harvester of Sorrow", due to plot holes and things that I felt could've been done a lot better. Naruto, under Marluxia's guidance, seeks to eliminate the corrupt and fill the absence of justice throughout the worlds. Naruto/Xion, AU/crossover


Absence of Justice

_The Opening Gambit_

**Well, this is a re-written form of "Harvester of Sorrow", mostly because I found a number of plot holes in the original, and so because I've actually played **_**Days**_** now, so I have to rework things in general. The first chapter will have some dialogue changes to better fit what I want to convey, but otherwise will ultimately be the same in principle.**

_**Absence of Justice**_

"**Come."**

It was a voice filled with power, one that made you almost mesmerized into compliance. At first, Naruto pretended to ignore the voice, although he'd certainly raised his guard.

"**Come here. This way."**

The source of the voice was a man robed completely in black, and his face was hidden. His words… they were still commanding, but this time, had become less harsh… gentle, sounding a bit more like a request than an order.

Naruto stopped walking this time, knowing that in this particular neighborhood, if someone was planning to ambush him, they'd have done it by now. Then, suddenly feeling reckless, he said, "If you want something from me, then you'll have to come over here and get it. I'm not going to you."

And at that moment, Naruto barely had time to leap back a few feet, as a… doorway of some kind, forged of ebony fire, appeared and opened before him, through which strode a tall man in a long, black, hooded coat. The hood obscured the stranger's face, but when he spoke, Naruto instantly recognized it as the voice from a few seconds ago.

"**That's a fair point. Although considering what I want, I can't simply just 'get it'. That is to say, I have an offer for you. And your response is your own. If you choose not to take me up on it, then I'll leave you here to rot on this corrupt world for the rest of your days if you wish. It is, of course, your decision either way."**

Naruto was eight and a half years old, but he was neither stupid nor naïve – he'd had that last sliced and diced clear out of him over the last couple of years.

He hadn't moved an inch since the man had shown himself; he'd been trying to gauge how much of a threat the stranger posed. Given his method of arrival, Naruto was clearly dealing with something beyond human, and quite probably, beyond even his world.

Even despite his instincts – and the monstrous, demonic beast inside him – advising him otherwise, Naruto couldn't help but find himself intrigued. The newcomer seemed to hold the entire planet in great contempt, and correctly calling it corrupt… almost sounding like a personification of Naruto's own anger. He didn't trust this man as far as he could throw him, but decided that it couldn't hurt to hear him out. "Well then, what's your offer?"

After all, the last thing he wanted was to provoke this guy into attacking him. Knowing nothing about what he may have been capable of – aside from that he could do something with shadows and/or fire – provocation was equivalent to suicide in these kinds of situations.

"**My offer is at once simple and not. I've been doing reconnaissance on this world for quite some time, and I must say, the locals are… morally handicapped, if you will. There are numerous wrongs in this place that I wish badly to correct. Criminals and the politically corrupt infest this world like cockroaches, which must be exterminated. And it's not the only world like this. Yet, all is not lost. Darkness can be the source of both ruin and of renewal. I sense in you wondrous potential; potential that, if unleashed in full, could purge the scum that encircles this world, choking it. I would have you as my student."**

Getting some idea of what the stranger wanted, Naruto asked, "And if you're my teacher, then that means you likely plan to control me, use me for a tool. You think that if you give me power, 'unleash my potential', you'll have some power over me, by respect or some other means. Isn't that right?"

The response he would never have expected was the one he got: the man laughed at him. It was chilling to the bone, but at the same time overflowing with mirth. After reducing his outburst to mere chuckles, the tall stranger admonished, **"How paranoid you are. While it's true that you should suspect many of those around you, put your mind at ease. If I truly wanted to manipulate you, I wouldn't be here speaking with you about it."**

Then, properly composing himself, the man continued, **"In other words, you're wondering what I stand to gain from this arrangement, aren't you?"**

Nodding, Naruto said, "Yes."

The man in the black coat nodded to himself, and began pacing back and forth. **"**_**I**_** stand to gain a trustworthy and competent ally, a comrade-in-arms in the battle against the corrupt. I'll teach you how to fight and win, if you join me. And if not… then I'll simply vanish, and if you wish, you can interpret this as a hallucination, a dream of sorts. So then, do we have a deal?"**

Naruto wasn't sure why, but he liked this man. His… apparent goals and borderline transparency were interesting, and Naruto replied: "Okay then, I suppose I'll go along with this for a while, but on the condition that I can back out whenever I wish."

The stranger nodded, before removing his hood, and finally giving his name. "That is exactly how it should be. My name is Marluxia, alias the Graceful Assassin. And now, my young apprentice, please, follow me. Onward, to my base of operations."

Marluxia opened up another portal in the shadows, and stepped into it. Naruto, casting aside whatever remained of his fear, strode also into the Corridor of Darkness, which then closed behind him; student and teacher both had vanished without a trace.

Such is the origin of the man who would one day seek to fill the absence of justice.

_**Absence of Justice**_

**I've changed a lot, looking back. It seems a bit shorter, but I think I like this version compared to the original.**

**Anyway, I've decided to re-write this fic due to various plot holes, parts of chapters that simply weren't that well-written, and also because there are some things I simply wanted to change around. For anyone who wants to read the original version, see "Harvester of Sorrow."**


End file.
